


Trapped in a Closet

by c00kie



Series: The Boy from Eagleton [5]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re making out on his bed when a loud voice yells, “Benny!” from downstairs. Ben jumps up, face flushed and hands shaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped in a Closet

They’re making out on his bed when a loud voice yells, “Benny!” from downstairs. Ben jumps up, face flushed and hands shaking. 

“Shit, shit, fuck. Okay you need to leave.” 

Leslie, who was previously very close to letting Ben take off her pants, sits up and says, “What?”

“That’s my dad,” he says, before opening his door and yelling “Coming, dad!” 

“I don’t understand, why do I need to leave?”

Ben ignores her question as he looks at himself in the mirror and wipes the lipstick off his cheek. 

There’s the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs, and his father yelling, “Benny” again, only this time much closer. 

“Fuck, fuck, okay you need to hide,” Ben says, placing his hands on her shoulders and pushing her into his closet. “I’ll see you later and I love you bye.” He closes the door before she can protest. 

There is no door handle on the inside. She makes fun of him a lot for his closet, but right now she’s glad it’s so spacious and there are plenty of satin cushioned benches to sit on. 

“Hey dad,” Leslie hears Ben say outside the closet. “I was just-”

“Do you have a girl in here?” His dad asks, making Leslie want to hold her breath. 

“No,” Ben lies. 

“Don’t lie to me, Benny,” his dad growls.

“I don’t!” There’s a pause in which all Leslie hears is more growling. “Okay! I did. There was a girl but she left. You must have just missed her.”

Leslie swallows her groan. Her boyfriend is a worse liar than she is. There is no way his dad is going to buy this. He was probably going to kill Ben and then in fifty years someone would open the closet door and find Leslie’s body in here surrounded by suits and waistcoats. 

“It wasn’t that Pawnee girl was it?” 

Leslie forgets about how she’s going to die in a closet in Eagleton and instead mouths “What?” 

“Oh. You know about her?” Ben asks, sounding even more nervous from before.

“Mariette told me,” his dad says, mentioning the Wyatt’s part time cook. “I never took you for the type to date someone from Pawnee.”

“Yeah, well, its not a big deal.” Leslie glares in the direction of Ben’s voice. “Just a fling.” 

“Keep it that way. I don’t want you getting serious about some Pawneean and mess up your future.” 

“Dad, my future’s fine. I swear.”

“You pick a school yet?” 

“Um, yeah.” Leslie runs one of Ben’s scarves through her fingers. They haven’t talked about school. To be truthful, Leslie’s considered the start date of college to be their expiration date. 

“I’m going to Indiana.” 

“Indiana? I though you wanted to go to school in Minnesota or on the coast.”

“Yeah, well, I want to be close to home and they’ve got a good math program.” 

Leslie stares at the door in shock, aware that her eyes are misting up but not caring. She’s hearing everything Ben is really saying. 

He’s going to Indiana for her. 

If he ever lets her out, she’s going to kiss him so hard. 

Ben and his dad continue to talk for a few minutes, mostly about baseball and how his siblings. 

And then a bit of dust flies into Leslie’s nose. She tries to keep from sneezing, she really, truly does. 

“Achoo!” 

“What was that sound?”

“Um, I don’t know, dad,” Ben says, louder, “I didn’t hear anything.” 

“Tell your girlfriend she can come out now.” 

“Dad, there’s no one…fine.” The closet door opens and Leslie waves at Ben’s dad, who is tall and bald and just as terrifying as Ben described him. 

“Hello, Mr. Wyatt.” 

He just growls in return, turns to Ben and says, “You’re grounded,” before leaving the room. 

Ben sighs. “Yeah, okay.”

“I’m sorry,” Leslie says, rubbing his arm. Ben just sighs and wraps his arm around her shoulder and kisses the top of her head. 

“It’s okay, but uh, why didn’t you just leave?”

Leslie knew those “Star Trek” marathons were a bad idea. Her boyfriend thinks teleportation is real. 

“Ben, there’s no way out.”

“Yes there is is,” he says, grabbing her hand and leading her into the closet where he pushes his sweaters aside to reveal a door. He opens it and pulls on a cord that turns on a dim light bulb that illuminates a flight of scary looking steps. 

“What the fuck is this place?” she asks, not for the first time and definitely not for the last.


End file.
